Portable telephones are commonly provided with means for enabling them to be carried on a belt clip. This means may be for example a projection from the back side of the telephone which engages a slot in the belt clip, the projection having a relatively narrow neck portion and an enlarged head such that the head is held in the slot under gravity. Gravity alone may hold the telephone in place or there may additionally be a snap-fit connector or the like for added security.
When the telephone is held by the belt clip and an incoming call is received, a user has to both release the telephone from the belt clip and press an off-hook key on the telephone in order to open a traffic channel and answer the call. In some cases, all of the keys of the telephone keypad act as off-hook keys but nonetheless annoying delays arise from the need to both release the telephone from the belt clip and press an off-hook key.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or at least mitigate this disadvantage.
This object is achieved by providing an off-hook switch which is activated by the action of removing a mobile communications device from a user wearable holder.